Mobile applications for an enterprise can provide users in the enterprise with access to their data. For example, the SAP® Analytic Cloud™ (SAC™) Mobile app allows users to access their enterprise analytics on their mobile devices. This gives enterprise users access the most recent information about their business, no matter where they are working.
A convenient programming language for analytical applications is JavaScript because it allows for quick development and deployment of analytics to the user. A mobile device is typically configured with an application (mobile App) that provides a runtime environment to support the execution of JavaScript programs. JSContext is a commonly known environment for running JavaScript code. Webpack is a bundler that collects JavaScript files into a single resource bundle (usually), which can then be downloaded to the mobile device and loaded into JSContext by the mobile App. Since JSContext does not support browser functionality to load webpack resources from the network, the App is hardcoded to manually load the specific resource bundle(s) and its modules into JSContext.